Talk:Lascaux
They always seem to come in multiples - I've seen two a few times and three once. Shiroi Hane (talk) 04:45, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I have one that shoots 11 bullets per burst, so it probably somewhat random. HeckfyEx (talk) 08:49, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I believe multiple spawn depending on how many people you're playing with (eg. i was playing with one other person and 2 spawned). 03:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) -- I don't think so. I just found 2 of them while playing alone. They do differ slightly from each other. One is slightly better then the other. Seems like a bug... Oh and another thing. This gun is extremely awesome with the skills 'Close enough' and 'Anarchy' as half of the bullets richoret to enemies when missed. : For those of you who found multiples, did you find them in the same place? like in a pile or something? And is the gun ALWAYS there? Can you get it more than once on the same character? --Azaram (talk) 12:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Another instance of the Lascaux will spawn in the same place every time you reload the game. Same thing with Gwen's Head. Grindfest (talk) 13:11, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Was asking about the multiples. This seems to cap at level 10, sadly. It's a nice SMG. My level 30 went to pick one up and it was a level 10. --Azaram (talk) 13:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Just answered my own question; two of them sitting next to each other in the pool. --Azaram (talk) 12:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Burst Fire Variability I have a Lascaux that out of 34 clip emptying burst-fire tests, expends between 9 and 14 bullets from the clip per burst. From a 41 bullet clip, doing 3 burst-fires per clip (leaving between 3 and 11 bullets in the clip before reloading), I got the following ratios: 9 round burst = 2 10 round burst = 2 11 round burst = 44 12 round burst = 2 13 round burst = 3 14 round burst = 2 Captain McPants (talk) 16:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Playing Zer0? Have Tw0 Fang? --Azaram (talk) 16:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I made sure there are no items or skills that can affect anything about weapon-fire/bullets. But thanks for pointing that out - I would have felt like an idiot had I done all this testing and a skill/item was to blame. I just did EXACTLY the same test on another Lascaux and it too has similar burst-fire variability: 9 round burst = 2 10 round burst = 15 11 round burst = 51 12 round burst = 23 13 round burst = 11 I'd like to add that the number of grouped tests I do are arbitrary at first, but I do it until I find a repeat of an outlying peice of datum. I was lead to testing the variability when I first noticed that the Lascaux page claimed the burst range was between 11 and 13, but that I had shot plenty of 10-round-bursts. In the Burst-Fire Lascaux test I found two radically different bursts, namely 9-round-burst and 14-round-burst. I keep testing until that event repeats to ensure that the data doesn't look suspicious. These tests have lead me to believe that perhaps the Lascaux doesn't have a fixed range (or at least not a range as limited as the one I proved), but that each burst has a probability. With that wild theory, gambler's falacy aside, I predict that after something like 300 bursts an 8 or 15 round burst will pop up. Captain McPants (talk) 17:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I think you're right. I'll (try to remember) to take a look on mine when I get home; I've got a mechromancer with three different ones on her, and can always pick up another if necessary. Scientific method yo. :D --Azaram (talk) 17:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, the results of my experimentation. My scientific method; zoom, fire, try to remember how many bullets I had before I fired, say "Dammit" and start over. Heh. :D Cleared my mechromancer's skills, and my results out of most of two full packs of bullets before I got bored: 8 = 1 9 = 3 10 = 4 11 = 21 12 = 13 13 = 8 The gun I was using; http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Azaram%27s_Lascaux.png :Some of this includes the abovementioned 'dammit' effect, when I fired and brain farted on how much ammo I had before firing. I'd say it's heavily weighted toward 11 and 12, but can go from 8 to 13. I also discovered that if you release the zoom before it's finished with the burst it stops, which may not be news to anyone but me. --Azaram (talk) 01:44, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the effort. Please edit your test post to include a hyperlink to an image of the Lascaux you tested, and add it to the variant chart using the same burst-fire range indication I did with my two tests. ::I'd also like to make 100% about your testing method, so please excuse the following idiot-proofing: Did you make sure to only count the burst-fires that a) weren't interrupted by unzooming? b) weren't interrupted by an empty clip? Captain McPants (talk) 06:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't have time to mess with that at the moment, but will (try to) remember for after work. And yes; I didn't count a number of them because I wasn't sure one way or the other, so I actually did about twice as much shooting as listed above. Any results affected by the "dammit" effect were discarded, and I only accidentally did the unzoom once. And I only fired if I had more than 15 bullets, and never hit zero while zoom-firing.--Azaram (talk) 12:18, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Interaction with Bee? Because the item card only states x2, yet it is clear there's a lot more bullets than that, how does the Lascaux interact with The Bee? Are all of the bullets buffed with the Amp damage, or only 50% of them? Once determined, this should be added to the page as a note. Cybersteel8 (talk) 04:02, January 26, 2014 (UTC)